majesticguardians_unitefandomcom-20200214-history
Professor Von Schlemmer (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog)
Professor Dinglehoper Von Schlemmer is a character that appears in the Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog television series. He is a brilliant, but eccentric and kooky scientist, and an invaluable ally of Sonic the Hedgehog and Tails. Contentsshow Appearance Professor Von Schlemmer is a humanoid with orange hair with highlights, brown eyes and green skin. He is always seen slouched over with very bad posture. His attire consists of a white lab coat, blue pants, brown shoes, and small round glasses. History When Sonic or Tails are in danger, they sometimes see him for a device which he invents that can stop Robotnik or find each other. Dream-a-majig Von Schlemmer enjoying his Dream-A-Ma-Jig In order to keep himself entertained, Professor Von Schlemmer invented the Dream-A-Ma-Jig to bring his Dream Clown out of his own dreams and into the real world, However, the invention of the Dream-A-Ma-Jig attracted the attention of Dr. Robotnik, who has the professor taken hostage. The professor initially refuses to turn his Dream-A-Ma-Jig into a nightmare machine, but cooperates after Tails is taken into custody as well and put in a cell. After he finishes the machine he is put in the same cell as Tails and they are both rescued by Sonic. To get help in capturing Robotnik's nightmare monster, the Boogey Man, he invents the Dream-Kadoodle. It can put people in dreams. After they return from Dreamsville with a plan Von Schlemmer shows off his new invention, the Porta Dream-A-Ma-Jig. Tails uses this new device to create a Junk Food Boogey Guy, which successfully battles the Boogey Man and scares him back into Robotnik's head.1 Personality Von Schlemer, while brilliant, embodies the idea of an absent-minded professor; he has a tendency to forget his own name, to believe his identity belongs to someone else, and has even gone as far as to "lose" himself. He is an absolute eccentric, with his absurd creations not only serving no particular point, but as well often leading to more trouble than good. Despite his oddities, Von Schlemmer is wholly dedicated to the fight against Dr. Robotnik's tyranny, and will always lend Sonic and Tails a hand where possible. Known inventions Gizmo Gas (makes an object grow)2 Humongo Gizmo (a size-manipulator machine that uses Gizmo Gas)2 Dream-A-Ma-Jig (can bring dreams into the real world)1 Dream-Kadoodle (brings real people into Dreamsville)1 Portable Dream-A-Ma-Jig (same as Dream-A-Ma-Jig except smaller and looks like a night cap)1 All Purpose Exercise Machine and Juicer3 Super Strength Neutralizing Powder3 Sonic Sonar 4 Airplane Safety system 4 Bigger Maker Machine5 Delicate Laser Device5 Spinner Shaker5 In other media Archie Comics Main article: Professor Von Schlemmer (Archie) Prof. Von Schlemmer profile Schlemmer's appearance in the comic series, from Sonic Universe #79. In the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series and its spin-offs published by Archie Comics, Professor Von Schlemmer is an acquaintance of Silver the Hedgehog from the future. He was the one who revealed the existence of the Genesis Portals to Silver, which the time traveler would set out to close. Trivia Schlemer five fingers Von Schelmer rubbing his hands, Notice that he has five fingers on each hand. Everyone else in the show has only four. Von Schlemmer is the only character in Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog drawn with five fingers, whereas everyone else (even Robotnik) is drawn having only four fingers. There are some scenes that feature Schlemmer with only four fingers, though. "Schlemmer" is a German word meaning "glutton." "Von" (spelled in smallcaps) is a common part of Names of nobles (resp. former nobles, as nobility privileges were abolished in Germany at the beginning of the Weimar Republic) meaning "of". Category:Characters Category:Scientist Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Heroes